because chaotic minds can think alike
by Xephonia
Summary: This is the first time Ryouga enjoys making out with the person who paid him for a date. (He could've done without the crossdressing.)


Ryouga hates high offers with a passion.

Because there's always a catch.

Lots of money? Usually they have creepy fetishes. And if he's unlucky, they're actually dangerous and then he has to escape and that's bothersome.

This one in particular is a red flag, but rent is not covered and Rio's hospital bills are not covered and how can you be worse than Vector anyway?

(The answer is easy: No one can be worse than Vector.)

Ryouga stares at the offer again. A sum of money, one enough to potentially get him and Rio through the next three months.

A phone number below the dubious message.

Not even a name. Just 'K'.

Ryouga contemplates trying to find another way, but the last months have been more than enough evidence that music, thievery and underground dueling aren't getting him anywhere in the long run.

Doesn't help that he's not signed to a record label right now, either.

How would he be, anyway? He had more pressing issues to think about.

(Like being disqualified from pro dueling.)

He sighs, dials the number. Waits.

"Tenjou Kaito here. Who am I speaking to?"

Ryouga isn't sure if that's the guy's really unenthusiastic customer service voice or if he's just that cold.

"You wanted me to call you."

Bad introduction, but what are introductions anyway when the sum of money is already indicating it'll come down to sex.

(Just like it has with the last three dudes. This one better not make Ryouga want to remove his eyeballs temporarily.)

"Ah, it's you. I almost thought I'd scared you off." It sounds smug.

"It does look like a sketchy offer." Ryouga replies bluntly.

"But you still called."

"It's not like anyone does this without actually needing the money."

Kaito laughs. "Surprisingly, a lot of them do."

Ryouga remains silent, unsure what to say, because _how stupid do you have to be to do this voluntarily?_

Kaito speaks up again. "Let's get straight to the point. Do you have manners?"

"If I have to have them." It's true. After all, back when he was still signed to a record label, he has to be all polite and modest. It was pretty boring, but bearable all the same.

"You'll have to have them for the entire week while we're not alone."

"What the hell are you even booking me for?"

"Exactly what you advertised? Dating."

"Isn't the sum a bit high for just that?"

"Are you complaining?"

And actually, no, Ryouga isn't complaining; it'd be a nice change of pace. "No."

"Alright then. Your sizes?" The question is too casual to be innocent.

"Sizes," Ryouga repeats carefully.

"You know. For clothes."

"I'm already regretting this."

* * *

It's the day before that week starts and Ryouga finds himself in Tenjou Kaito's room, dueling him.

(They'd agreed that given the required preparations, they should meet up a day in advance.)

Kaito really isn't bad company. His dueling skill is on par with Ryouga's, and while he constantly pisses Ryouga off, it's also the most pleasant human interaction Ryouga has had in the last half year,

"So you're telling me that you picked me because you saw my dueling record and didn't want to be bored."

"Yeah." Kaito plays his turn to the end, then takes a sip of his coffee. "By the way. I took the liberty to make an advance payment by covering your sister's hospital bill for the month."

"Wait, how do you—"

"You didn't make an effort to hide that information."

Two knocks at the door. "Nii-san!"

It's Kaito's brother again. Ryouga has seen him twice in the last four hours, and he's the only person Kaito ever smiles at.

"Haruto." That gentle smile again. "Something wrong?"

Haruto shakes his head. "Your order arrived."

Kaito is smirking now, and that's worrying. "Well Ryouga, time to try on clothes."

* * *

"I knew there was a catch," Ryouga says to himself as he pulls up the thigh highs.

"People from the music industry tend to look pretty good in those." Kaito watches as Ryouga pulls off his hoodie, throws it at Kaito and works on putting on that dress.

"So that's what you're into."

Kaito shrugs. "What would be the fun if I just told them I'm taken?"

"Who are they, anyway?"

"Do you realize where you are?"

Ryouga stops mid-movement. "—Wait. Your surname—"

"Yeah. I thought you'd noticed."

Tenjou Technologies. Ryouga figured it was absurd but the money and the circumstances seem in favor of it. "...That doesn't explain why you need a date."

"My father wants me to get a girlfriend or something. He comes back from his business trip tomorrow."

"You seem uninterested."

"Precisely." Kaito casually helps Ryouga put the dress on properly, and Ryouga doesn't really mind because while this is clearly the same shit as always (except Kaito appears to be a closet pervert), it's also a lot more relaxed because Kaito is a duelist.

They actually have stuff in common.

"So you're trying to scare them off by outing yourself as a homosexual who's also into crossdressing."

"Yeah."

"That's a shitty plan."

"If you're gonna keep complaining, I'll insist on twintails."

"Fine." Ryouga smirks. "Hope you got ribbons here."

"What." Kaito stares at him in disbelief, and that's totally worth it.

* * *

"Where are you usually staying?"

"Hospital."

"Oh." Kaito points at the bed. "You can sleep over."

"Eh?" Ryouga raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

Nothing is for free in this world.

"If you get in a fight again, who's gonna be my date?"

"Again?" Ryouga narrows his eyes. "You know me awfully well for someone who supposedly only knows about me due to my reputation in the music scene and pro dueling."

"'Shark' isn't a subtle alias for underground dueling." Kaito gives him that condescending smirk again, and Ryouga scowls.

"So wait, you're in the underground, too?"

"Numbers Hunter."

"Oh." Ryouga has to visibly force himself to not look like he's impressed. Because he did plan on dueling the Numbers Hunter one day. "—Isn't that troublesome? Given your position."

"Sort of." Kaito throws pajamas at him. "Got caught, actually. That's how I got into this situation to begin with. My father seems to think that just because he's useless without a partner, I am, too."

"Haruto had to remind you of eating earlier."

"Fuck off."

Ryouga smirks.

* * *

Ryouga wakes up to knocking at the door. He doesn't remember going to sleep yesterday, and the weight of Kaito's arm over his shoulder tells him they both fell asleep on the couch after dueling.

The door opens and a middle-aged man enters.

"Kaito— Oh."

Behind Ryouga, Kaito makes a dismissive noise. Then, more coherently, "What."

"I'm back." The man pointedly avoids looking at them. "I see you have company."

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet." Everything Kaito says somehow sounds like a threat.

"A friend?" Kaito's dad prods.

"Boyfriend."

* * *

Lots of rich-looking people; Ryouga blends in despite wearing a frilly black dress, matching accessoires (including a choker because Kaito is tasteless) and thigh-highs. He did pass for Rio a few times in a past, so this isn't a surprise.

"I still can't believe you went with twintails." Kaito smirks, but Ryouga can't take him seriously because he looks ridiculous in a suit.

"Your face was worth it."

Kaito is about to retort, but they are interrupted by a tall guy with long silver hair.

"Kaito."

"What are you doing here." Kaito immediately intertwines his and Ryouga's fingers.

 _Oh?_

Ryouga smirks, clinging to Kaito's arm a little.

"Your father invited me." The Chris-guy is failing to not look annoyed by this development. He then looks at Ryouga. "And this is...?"

"His boyfriend," Ryouga supplies. "And who would you be? His ex?"

Ryouga can feel Kaito's grip around his hand tightening. _Bingo._

Chris' expression matches that. "No, I'm. We're. Business partners."

"Oh, I see." Ryouga doesn't bother hiding his enjoyment. This is the type of thing that makes the job fun.

(It's the first time it's this fun.)

"Did you want anything?" Kaito stares at Chris. Except he doesn't. Ryouga can tell he's actually focusing the wall behind him.

 _And he called_ me _a loser._

"No, I— Wanted to." Chris clears his throat. "—Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine." The way Kaito's fingernails dig into Ryouga's hand ever so slightly seem against that.

Chris doesn't seem to intend to go away.

"Oi, Kaito." Ryouga doesn't bother trying to change the way he talks, because he'd break character way too fast.

"What?" Kaito looks at him, and Ryouga makes eye contact before pulling him in for a kiss by the tie.

(There was no need for that because Ryouga's platform shoes make it so they're the same height anyway.)

Kaito seems to understand and plays along, reciprocating and letting Ryouga push him against the wall.

Lets Ryouga bite his lip, licks over Ryouga's.

Ryouga feels Kaito's hands wandering down his back, and it gives him shivers.

(It's not like him to get excited that easily.)

Their sloppy kiss is interrupted by the sound of Chris' disappearing footsteps.

(Kaito almost seems unhappy about that development.)

"...That actually worked."

* * *

"Isn't the whole dancing at business parties thing pretentious as hell?"

"Probably Chris' dad's idea." Kaito takes Ryouga by the hand, and while it's obvious who's the better dancer— given different careers and all— Kaito doesn't do badly at all.

"What's your thing with Chris anyway? You still haven't told me." Ryouga is only half-invested in the conversation because he's sure he's spotted IV in the crowd.

(He's working right now though, so starting a fist fight with other party guests would probably be bad.)

"None of your business."

"I'm gonna assume he's your ex then."

"Think what you want." Kaito spins Ryouga once, and Ryouga almost trips because of the platform shoes. "So? Who are you looking for?"

 _Shit._

"The guy who's hurt my sister is here." Ryouga narrows his eyes. He can't see IV anymore.

Kaito's expression is unreadable. "No fighting 'til the party is over."

"You think I'm taking orders from you?"

(Yes, he does, but he needs to at least pretends he doesn't—)

"I do."

"You bastard—"

"Kamishiro Rio?"

Ryouga turns around reflexively—

"IV." Ryouga clenches his fists.

"You really scared me there, Ryouga." IV has that disgusting smirk he always has. "I was almost worried I hadn't done the job right."

Ryouga feels Kaito's hand around his wrist, no doubt so he doesn't do anything stupid.

"What are you doing here, Thomas?"

 _Those two know each other?_

"I wanted to see if Chris was right about you making out with Kamishiro Rio."

"Clearly he was wrong." Kaito's expression remains stoic.

"No surprise. Ryouga's always been easy." IV shrugs.

"Shut up." Ryouga tries to get rid of Kaito's grip, but he fails.

"Easy or not, at least he's honest with himself," Kaito says almost too casually, "Can't say the same about Chris. Or you, for that matter."

"You little—"

 _Seems like they have a history._ Not particularly comfortable for Ryouga.

"Oi, Kaito."

"What."

"If you don't want me to smash that guy's face in, we should go now." Ryouga doesn't even bother covering up for it with a smile.

"Come and try," IV taunts, but Kaito reacts first by stepping on his foot.

"Losing your composure? That's not like you." IV is still smug as hell.

"I'd appreciate if you and Chris get the hell out of here. I don't recall either of you being invited."

(Kaito sounds pretty scary like that. Ryouga appreciates it.)

Ryouga pulls Kaito by the hand, and he doesn't turn around again.

* * *

Of course, those two don't follow Kaito's request, so Kaito walks over to the next available table and gets wine.

(No seats because, rich people party apparently means few seats. Hell.)

Ryouga makes a face. "Did it have to be wine?"

Kaito shrugs. "There's nothing else here."

 _Oh, well._

* * *

Next time Chris and IV look into their direction, Ryouga decides that pissing Chris off by initiating a kiss with Kaito wouldn't be so bad.

Except Kaito's lips are on his already.

"Same plan, huh," says Ryouga, not bothering to move away an inch.

He can feel Kaito's victorious smirk against his lips.

* * *

Maybe they had too much wine, or maybe that's just how it was destined to end up from the start— either way; what started out as a petty way to piss off Chris turned into sloppy kissing for the sake of, well, sloppy kissing.

With Kaito's lips on his, Ryouga also can't find the motivation to care much about it turning out this way.

He asks anyway, "Did you plan this?"

"No. But you aren't complaining, so."

Next thing Ryouga feels are Kaito's lips against his throat and Kaito's knee between his legs and _dude, this is a shitty place to make out and you know it_ —

What Ryouga says is, "Your room."

(Which sounds both cliché and needy, both of which are things Ryouga would probably also reluctantly use to describe himself right now.)

Kaito seems to get the gist, seeming somewhat annoyed all the same. "I'd expect you to be the last person to care."

 _Yeah, but the trouble isn't worth it._

Ryouga yelps when Kaito lifts him up, carrying him bridal style. "Oi!"

"You wanted to go to my room."

"Asshole."


End file.
